


Romcoms and Pink Nail Polish

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Mei Asahina is fed up with Natsumi Kuzuryuu's (NG) deception. After she finds out Kazuki forgave Natsumi, Mei decides to take action and see how genuine Natsumi is about her apology. Mei challenges Natsumi to stay in the sauna longer than her.





	Romcoms and Pink Nail Polish

Mei Asahina was confused. Not too long ago, she had to comfort her friend and cousin, Kazuki Naegi, from an unexpected break up. Quickly after the break up, he told Natsumi Kuzuryuu to stay away from him. Mei supported Kazuki’s decision. In the deep, ugly depths of her mind, Mei thought Natsumi was like a tumor. Natsumi was a girl who hung around when nobody wanted her to, and her giant ego prevented her from seeing how detrimental she was to other’s health. In short, Mei was positive Natsumi Kuzuryuu was not a good person, and never will be. Mei was sure Kazuki how bad Natsumi was, and broke off their friendship. Yet as Mei was on her way to her track club, she saw Kazuki walking alongside the tumor known as Natsumi Kuzuryuu. 

 

Of course Mei had to figure out why in the world Kazuki would consider taking Natsumi back. Mei figured Natsumi had to have said or done something manipulative. In order to protect Kazuki, she followed the two back to the Hope’s Peak dorms. Everything seemed normal at first. Natsumi seemed to be talking about whatever interested her at the moment, and Kazuki walked in silence. Confusion and a hint of rage struck Mei when she saw Natsumi hug Kazuki tight before they parted ways. The abstract part of Mei’s imagination immediately thought Natsumi had tricked Kazuki into dating her. 

 

Mei was not going to let Natsumi get away with taking advantage of Kazuki. Her best bet was to confront Kazuki. She’d remind him of all the nasty things Natsumi had said and done to him, especially from the past months while he was dating another girl. Mei also knew Natsumi wouldn’t be the only one at fault, because Kazuki would have had to agree to go out with her as well. She’d have to remind Kazuki what a rebound girl was, and how hurtful having a rebound was. She couldn’t stand by idle anymore. As soon as Kazuki was alone, Mei jumped him.

 

“What was that?” Mei asked Kazuki. “Why were you walking with Natsumi Kuzuryuu? You said you were done with her.” 

 

Kazuki’s face flushed a bright pink. He couldn’t even look in Mei’s direction when he gave his explanation. “She said she was sorry, and that she really wants to change.”

 

“Everybody says that! People will say they’re sorry and that they’ll change, but they won’t. How do you not realize she could be taking advantage of you right now? At least tell me you’re not using her as a rebound girl. I saw how she hugged you, and that’s not how friends hug.”

 

Kauzki folded his arms and took a step back from Mei. Almost the entirety of his cheeks were now red. Kazuki replied to Mei in a hushed tone, “No, she’s not my rebound. I’m just giving her another chance to be friends with me. You didn’t see her when she apologized. I’m almost certain Natsumi really means well.”

 

Mei paused and put her hand on Kazuki’s shoulder. It was obviously painful how Natsumi had Kazuki wrapped around her finger. Mei always thought Kazuki was too nice for his own good, and she felt like she was the only one with the guts to point out that flaw to him. “I know you try to see the good in everybody. I just can’t help but feel like some people are undeserving of your kindness. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

 

“I know,” Kazuki mumbled. He placed his hand over Mei’s, and gently removed her from his shoulder.  “There’s just something that makes me feel like Natsumi is really trying. Maybe if you tried to get to know her, you could see that too.”

 

“I’ve tried so many times to get to know her. Every time I’ve tried, she says or does something that makes me not like her even more. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can see eye-to-eye with her.”

 

Kazuki placed his hands into his pockets. “I guess I’m the only one who can see the good in her.”

 

“It’s an admirable trait, but sometimes there are people who can’t be redeemed.”

 

“Maybe you just need another approach?”

 

“Kazuki, I’m sorry, but I really think you messed up this time.”

 

Kazuki stood in silence for a few seconds before replying. His blush had faded away, and he was now able to look at Mei right in the eyes. Mei knew that look he was giving her. His violet eyes told Mei he was fed up with talking to her. “Fine, I get it. I just thought maybe things could be different now. I gotta go, Mei. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Mei stood in place for a while, bewildered of how the conversation took place. Things were supposed to be different now. Kazuki was supposed to be more aware of Natsumi’s negative behavior. He should have known she was using him for her own personal gain. Yet for some reason, Kazuki went back to his old, forgiving self. Life was moving backwards. Nobody had learned a single lesson, and it angered Mei. 

 

Whenever Mei was stressed, her favorite method of calming down was to stick herself in a hot room and sweat. This was probably a trait she learned from her mother some time ago. Though Mei didn’t mind since a little sweat can be healthy for the body. Thankfully, Hope’s Peak had a new sauna built in during its reconstruction all those years ago. After Mei regained the ability to move her feet, she marched right over to the athletic department, where the sauna was located. 

 

Mei walked into the girl’s locker room, only to take a step back into the door when she saw Natsumi Kuzuryuu on the other side of the room. Mei cursed under her breath. She was tempted to leave the locker room before Natsumi noticed. She could come back to the sauna later. The other option would be to confront Natsumi. However Mei’s stress and anger was not in check, and she really wasn’t fond of shouting matches.  

 

Unfortunately Natsumi had looked over in Mei’s direction before she could escape. Natsumi gasped in shock and almost horror. She yanked the glasses off her face, and tossed them into the locker. Natsumi then curved her lips into what looked like the fakest smile Mei had ever seen. 

 

“H-Hey, Asahina” stuttered Natsumi. “I didn’t think anyone would be here right now.”

 

“Drop the facade,” blurted Mei, “I know you wear glasses.” Now that the cat was out of the bag, Mei felt she had no choice but to confront Natsumi. Between every sentence, Mei would sigh to calm herself. “Why are you here?”

 

As if she were admitting defeat, Natsumi reached into her locker to grab her glasses. As soon as the pink frames covered her eyes, she had an easier time looking directly at Mei.  “I sometimes come to the pool to swim. What brings you here?”

 

“The sauna.” With those two words, Mei had reminded herself the very reason she came to the sauna in the first place. She was supposed to be relieving herself of stress, which was caused by Natsumi. “Hang on a second, I have a bone to pick with you! What did you do to trick Kazuki into forgiving you? I saw you with him earlier today. You were getting up close with him. Even an idiot can tell you have feelings for him. You’re trying to take advantage of his broken heart to wiggle your way into a relationship with him.”

 

“Hold up, Asahina!” shouted Natsumi. “Yes, I apologized to Kazuki, and when I did, I meant it! Believe it or not, but I’m capable of learning from my mistakes. Also, I don’t want a relationship with Kazuki. I just want to be friends with him.”

 

“You can trick Kazuki, but you can’t trick me. You’ve wanted him all to yourself for years. That’s the only reason you would treat his girlfriends like trash.” Mei’s hands clenched into fists. Everything she wanted to tell Natsumi for so long was finally coming out. “Whatever you said to Kazuki when you apologized, I doubt you meant it. From the years I’ve known you, when the going gets tough, you leave with your tail between your legs. The easy way out with Kazuki was to just apologize to him, you probably said what he wanted to hear so he’ll be quick to forgive you.”

 

“You’re wrong.” Natsumi sat down on the bench behind her and lowered her head. “You’re wrong, Asahina! I poured my heart and soul into the apology I made to Kazuki! You’re wrong that I take the easy way out of things! I’d never chicken out of anything that would hurt my pride! I’ll show you that I’m strong, and I do mean my word! I’ll prove it to you in any way you want.”

 

Mei knew this was how Natsumi would react. She knew Natsumi would say something over the top to defend herself. Unfortunately, Natsumi put the ball in Mei’s side of the court. Mei could do to Natsumi whatever she wanted, and Natsumi wouldn’t refuse so she could keep that so-called pride of hers. 

 

Mei’s eyes darted over towards the entrance to the pool and sauna. Immediately, she was reminded of a memory her mother once talked about. Two boys who argued with one another went into the sauna as a challenge to see who could last the longest without fainting. Mei smirked. This challenge would be the perfect way to prove Natsumi bolts at the sight of a challenge. Mei knew Natsumi would be incapable of lasting longer than her in the sauna. In fact, Mei was sure Natsumi could last five minutes in the sauna at maximum. 

 

“If you want to prove to me that you’re strong,” said Mei, “then I challenge you to outlast me in the sauna.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

The sauna at Hope’s Peak wasn’t too big, but if anyone wanted to sit a good few feet away from another person, they’d be able to without any problem. Mei had sat herself in front of the exit so when Natsumi left in defeat, she’d be the last thing that arrogant blonde would see. Natsumi had placed herself in the back of the sauna, and even sat on the higher row. Mei leaned back and closed her eyes. Even though Natsumi was breathing the same hot air as her, she could relax. After all, Natsumi wouldn’t last long. 

 

Five minutes had passed since the two girls had gone into the sauna. Mei had kept her calm composure the entire time. To the untrained eye, she looked as if she hadn’t broken a sweat. She opened her eyes to check on her challenger. Natsumi’s cheeks were red, and her hair looked like it inflated a little bit. Small beads of sweat trickled down Natsumi’s forehead, which she wiped away with her wrist. When Natsumi realized Mei was watching her, she sat up straight and pretended to look as if the heat had yet to get to her.

 

“Heat rises,” Mei said bluntly. “You’re welcome to sit on the bottom row.”

 

“I know,” grumbled Natsumi. “By sitting up here, I’ll prove how serious I am about beating you.”

 

“Well, you’ve managed to impress me. You’ve lasted longer than I expected you to.”

 

“I told you I don’t give up easily. If I did that, I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be working my ass off to be a singer, and I wouldn’t have apologized to Kazuki.”

 

Mei snickered. She had to admit Natsumi’s stubbornness could be an admirable trait. “Why would you want to work hard, Kuzuryuu? Like it or not, you’re a Yakuza Princess. If you want to be a singer that bad, use that to your advantage.”

 

Natsumi shook her head. “No, I can’t do that. It’s about pride. I want to be like the real singers out there, and become famous because of my hard work and dedication. My dad was the same way! He worked hard to become the man he is today.”

“Yes, the leader of a Yakuza clan is definitely someone to look up to.”

 

Natsumi lowered her head. “I figured you’d say something like that. No matter what I try to say, you never believe me.”

 

“You’ve never given me a reason to believe you.”

 

“You’ve never given me a chance!”

 

“Alright, fine. Right now, I’ll give you your chance. Natsumi Kuzuryuu, you’ve said you really mean the apology you gave to Kazuki, and he believes you. He wants me to see the so-called good in you. What about you is good? What makes you someone to be worthy of friendship? “Why should I care about you, when you’ve pushed everybody, even Kazuki, away from you?

 

Natsumi hesitated to say anything for a long while. When she looked as if she had a reason, she would start her sentence, only to cut herself off. Mei smirked in amusement when she saw Natsumi slump down to the lower level of the sauna. Mei couldn’t help display the schadenfreude on her face the more Natsumi’s body curled into a ball. After a minute of unintelligible babbling, Natsumi looked as if she’d given up. 

 

“Okay, you’re right,” Natsumi admitted. “I guess I don’t know what’s good about me. I thought I did. I thought I was this cute and funny girl who could live the perfect life. I wanted to be like the main characters of shoujo manga where everybody likes her, but turns out I’m too crass for that kind of lifestyle.”

 

“Kuzuryuu, shoujo manga isn’t real life.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I kinda started to realize that when I accepted I’ll never have a chance with Kazuki.”

 

“But you’re in love with him,” Mei said bluntly. “You truly won’t be satisfied until you date him.”

 

“...I don’t even like to admit my feelings for him. Is there a part of me that wants to be his girlfriend? Hell yes. Mei, I know I’m not the right match for him.”

 

Mei’s eyes opened in shock. “I think that’s the first time you’ve said something negative about yourself.”

 

“I know his type; it’s always been nice, sweet girls. You’d have to be blinder than me to not see I can be rude. I get it from my dad. My philosophy is that if I love someone, I should do what I can to make sure he’s happy. At the same time, I want to be happy too. Kazuki’s always been there for me since we were small, and I don’t want that to change. Him being my friend is enough for me.”

 

“That’s...surprisingly mature of you,” admitted Mei. “You know...you can change, right? That you could become a nice girl.”

 

Natsumi laughed. “That’s not really my style. If I started acting like Suzuki, I’d be nothing but a fake. I’m surprised you actually said that. Aren’t you the type who says not to do everything for a boy?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with trying to be a little nicer to people.”

 

“You’re right. I guess I’m just used to almost everybody being nasty to me. Why should I be nice to others if they won’t show me the same? You’re one of those people, you know. I tried so hard to be friends with you, but you pushed me away.”

 

“So you knew all along.”

 

“I’m not dumb.”

 

“Yet you kept trying to be my friend.”

 

“Yeah, I did. It’s just...you’re such a cool person. To be honest, I always thought we could be the type of friends who would spend the night at each other’s houses, stay up late watching movies while we do each other’s hair and paint our nails.”

 

Mei had no idea what the feeling inside her stomach was at that moment. She hated to think whatever that feeling was could be guilt. She looked over at Natsumi, who she swore was about to cry. Mei had never seen this side of Natsumi before, and she was starting to believe everything Natsumi had said to her was genuine. Perhaps, Mei thought, there was a part inside of Natsumi that really wanted to change for the better. Mei considered that she could even try to help Natsumi. 

 

“You know,” mumbled Mei, “it isn’t too late...if you wanted that I mean.”

 

“Really?” Natsumi’s body sat straight up. Her eyes looked full of delight and hope. “You mean...we could be friends?”

 

Mei couldn’t tell if the heat in her cheeks were from the heat of the sauna, or if she were blushing. “I mean, it’d be easier to be friends with you if you were nicer. It’s not the greatest thing to be insulted over and over. Also, you know, I wish you’d be more true to yourself. An example would be for once in your life, maybe go an entire day of school with your glasses on. We aren’t little kids anymore; nobody is going to make fun of you for wanting to see.”

 

“I have a chance,” Natsumi whispered. “I have a chance to be friends with you. I can’t believe it, I actually have a chance.”

 

“Are you okay?” asked Mei. “Your face...actually your entire body is sweating.”

 

“You want me to be honest, right?” said Natsumi in a daze. “The heat is kind of getting to me.”

 

“Alright, uh, let’s get out of the sauna, okay?”

 

“No,” groaned Natsumi. “I gotta prove that I’m genuine to you. I can’t do that unless I win this competition.”

 

“No competition is worth overheating. You’ve proven yourself.”

 

“I can’t...give up…”

 

Mei rushed over to Natsumi once she saw her body sway.  She placed her hand behind Natsumi’s back to keep her supported. “No, no, no. This was a bad idea, I never should have suggested it. I’m sorry. Come on, Natsumi, let’s get out of here.”

 

Natsumi smiled faintly. “You called me Natsumi…”

 

“I’m getting you out of here. Put your arms around my neck.” 

 

Natsumi blindly obeyed, and dazily put her arms around Mei. She lifted Natsumi off her seat as if she were light as a feather. After the two made it to the locker room, Natsumi’s body was still red. It wasn’t until Mei got a better look at Natsumi that she noticed just how fogged her glasses were. Mei cursed herself for being so irresponsible. 

 

“I’ll take you back to your dorm, but you’d kill me if I carried you in only a towel.”

 

“Yeah, I would.” Natsumi lowered her head from exhaustion. “After a nap first.”

 

Mei lightly tapped Natsumi’s face. “You gotta put your clothes on first.”

 

“Okay...you’re so smart, Mei. I can call you Mei, right?”

 

Mei handed Natsumi her t-shirt. “Yeah, you can call me Mei.”

 

Natsumi smiled before she closed her eyes. Mei called out Natsumi’s name multiple times, but Natsumi stayed unconscious. Mei knew the best course of action was to take Natsumi to the infirmary. However Mei’s sense of responsibility got to her. She was the reason Natsumi overheated and fell unconscious. If anyone was going to take care of her, it would be her. 

Mei carefully dressed the unconscious Natsumi. Repeatedly Mei said, “You got this,” though she didn’t know if she was saying that to Natsumi or herself. After Natsumi was dressed, she carried Natsumi on her back all the way back to the dormitories. Mei heard from Kazuki that Natsumi now slept in his old dorm, so she made her way up the stairs to the second floor. Admittedly, Mei had never carried someone up the stairs. She had one arm around Natsumi, while the other was on the handrail. 

 

When Mei made it to the entrance of the dorm, she could hear Natsumi mumbling. Mei asked Natsumi where her room key was. Somehow the groggy Natsumi was able to say her key was in her school bag. Mei pushed the bag in front of her, and checked the front pocket of the bag. Sure enough she found a room key attached to a red panda keychain. 

 

Mei placed Natsumi on her bed as soon as they entered the dorm. She quickly grabbed a washcloth from the shower room and ran it under cold water. She placed the washcloth carefully over Natsumi’s forehead. Although Natsumi was showing signs of consciousness, Mei still was in a panic. She told herself over and over she should have taken Natsumi to the infirmary. She had never tried to treat someone who overheated before. Mei yanked her phone out of her pocket and looked up all the information she needed to cool Natsumi down. She had come this far, and she wasn’t going to give up.

 

When Natsumi opened her eyes for the first time, Mei gasped. She rushed over to Natsumi’s bedside and immediately began to check Natsumi’s body temperature. She checked the washcloth to see if she needed to switch it out for a new one. Natsumi’s body had cooled down drastically. Mei sighed heavily in relief.

 

“Oh thank god,” said Mei. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I put you in that sauna like that. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay,” replied Natsumi. “I don’t feel as hot anymore. Are we in my room? How did we get here? Did you bring me here?”

 

“I’m so sorry. I should have taken you to the infirmary. I panicked, and I thought I could try and cool you down on my own. You have no idea how relieved I am to know you’re awake and cooled down.” Mei took another deep breath to calm herself down. “Listen, Natsumi, I’m gonna stay here tonight, so I can make sure you’re okay. If you get worse I’ll get you help. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?”

 

“So, if you’re staying the night, does this mean we’re having a slumber party?”

 

Mei looked at Natsumi in shock. This girl had overheated and fainted because of it. This was one of the times Mei expected Natsumi to be angry with her, and Mei wasn’t going to blame her. Perhaps Nastumi was still too out of mind to be angry. In the end, Mei didn’t mind not getting yelled at.

“...I suppose it is.”

 

Natsumi smiled. “I hope you like romcoms and pink nail polish.”


End file.
